Chocolate para dos
by Chica de los jazmines
Summary: Se quieren, sienten cosas, y lo demuestran en una cálida tarde, juntos en la casa de ella. Bella y Edward enamorados por una simple taza de chocolate caliente. Un regalo y una flor. ¿Qué más se puede esperar de este hombre? ONE-SHOT. Todos humanos.


_**Este es un one-shot, muy lindo y romántico.. pero debo admitir que no fue solo idea mía. Quiero agradecer a Alex, por permitirme publicar esto. Es una historia verídica aunque obviamnete hay cosas cambiadas. En las largas noches de chat y escritura, me antoje de un chocolate caliente (como le decimos en argentina, submarino o remo) y me lo fui a preparar... cuando vuelvo le conte a un amigo mio, Alex, y los dos comenzamos a inventar una linda escena... fue como una pequeña obra de teatro escrita... así fue como nació "Chocolate para dos". No podía dejar de pensar en publicarla, así que la tome y la escribí para todos ustedes, obviamnete con nuestros amados Edward y Bella.  
Espero que les guste y la disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. Alex, espero que sea aceptada por vos jaja... !**_

**_Summary: Se quieren, sienten cosas, y lo demuestran en una cálida tarde, juntos en la casa de ella. Bella y Edward enamorados por una simple taza de chocolate caliente. Un regalo y una flor. ¿Qué más se puede esperar de este hombre?_**

**_Disclamer: Los personajes son 100% autoría de Stephenie Meyer. La locura escrita en este one-shot es lo que me pertenece._**

**_Recomendación para leerlo: Junto a la hermosa canción: When Sussana Cry._**

_**Chocolate para dos**_

Era una tarde fría. Ella deseaba tomar una taza de chocolate caliente. Él inesperadamente llegó a su casa. Bella lo invitó a quedarse, él se acomodó muy tranquilo mientras ella en la cocina preparaba chocolate para los dos.

Edward comenzó a poner la mesa, la servilleta fina y perfectamente blanca, la cuchara, dos hermosas tazas de porcelana, y galletas de vainilla, puestas en un hermoso plato a combinación de las pequeñas y delicadas tazas.

Minutos más tarde entró al living la muchacha con una jarra color plateada de la cual salía humo debido a la leche caliente y también traía en su mano un plato con varias barras de chocolate amargo.

Edward ayudó a la jóven a colocar las cosas sobre la mesa, dejando tambíen sobre ella una rosa perfecta, con pétalos rojos intenso.

_"Gracias"_.- Susurró la muchacha un poco nerviosa.

_"Sentate"_.- Él se acercó a la silla de ella, la corrió hacia atrás, Bella tomó asiento y él la acercó a la mesa cuidando que quedara perfectamente ubicada.

Un pequeño suspiro salió de la boca de la jóven.

_"Comencemos a cenar"_

_"Merendar"_.- Corrigió ella tomando la jarra de leche y llenando su taza.

En el transcurso de esa agradable merienda, él le propone algo.

_"Te gustaría escucharme tocar el piano"_

_"Me ecantaría".- _Respondió con una amplia sonrisa.

Él se acercó al piano perteneciente a ella y comenzó a tocar una suave melodía mientras su voz acompañaba el tono de la música. Al finalizar la canción preguntó.

_"¿Te gustó como toque el piano?"_

_"Fue precioso"_.- Respondió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Continuaron un rato más con la merienda. El líquido de las tazas fue bajando de a poco. Quedaron pocas galletitas. Y ellos ya estaban hablando sobre muchos temas diferentes.

"Bella, cierra los ojos"

Ella los cerró sin preguntar nada. Pero se veía muy intrigada **. **Sin embargo espera nerviosa.

Él por otra parte deja sobre la mesa y adelante de los ojos de ella una pequeña cajita envuelta en color

celeste.

_"Puedes abrirlos"- _Le indicó él.

Abre los ojos, toma con nervios el regalo y lo abre. Sus ojos se sorprenden cuando se encuentran con el

regalo.

_"Gracias"_.- Alcanzó a decir.

_"Leelo"_

Adentro de una cajita de madera se encontraba una pequeña hoja de papel con un pequeño texto

manuscrito en tinta roja.

_Bella: Tal vez el destino me puso en tu camino, agradezco profundamente el haberte conocido. tu forma de ser mantiene mi vida en felicidad._

_Gracias por estar conmigo. Cuenta conmigo y de la misma manera lo haré contigo, eres especial y siempre lo serás._

_Bella de mi cielo, siempre presente para ti._

_Edward_

_"Gracias, no tengo palabras. Simplemente gracias"_

Edward se levanta de la mesa y le dice.

_"¿Bailamos?"_

Bella con una sonrisa en su rostro asiente con la cabeza, mientras sus mejollas toman un tono superior al color normal.

Encienden el equipo de música y empieza a sonar en el living una tranquila y hermosa canción de amor.

La sujeta con sus manos, cuidándola en cada movimiento para que no resvale. Y la lleva al ritmo de la canción. Ambos se dejan llevar por la música.

_"Perdón si no bailo muy bien, hago todo lo posible"_

Ella tiene una sonrisa de lado y no le da importancia a sus palabras y continúan bailando.

Él no deja de mirarla a los ojos, pues en ellos se reflejan tranquilidad en el corazón. Los observa como si fueran dos estrellas.

Al finalizar la canción él le pregunta.

_"¿Puedo darte un abrazo Bella?"_

Ella con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, lo mira a los ojos, se acerca y le da un abrazo.

Edward, quien con ese abrazo expresó todo lo que vale más que mil palabras de sentimiento, pudo demostrar cariño sincero y puro hacia Bella le dice.

_"Gracias, fue importante para mi. Si me dieran a escoger entre la vida eterna y un abrazo contigo, escogería tus abrazos, porque la vida eterna no vale nada sin tus abrazos."_

En ese momento gracias a las inútiles lágrimas ella no puede pronunciar palabra.

Edward intenta limpiar sus lágrimas.

_"Espero que te haya gustado este momento. No llores Bella, regalame tu sonrisa y este día será perfecto, no lo olvides"_.- Dijo él mientras acariciaba su rostro.

_"Jamás lo olvidaría, fue demasiado perfecto"_.- Responde, mientras le regala la sonrisa que él quería.

Edward con una sonrisa le entrega en la mano un chocolate envuelto en papel dorado.

_"Gracias por todo, me retiro a mi casa, ya es tarde. Se que te gustan"_

Ella feliz por el hermoso regalo, las hermosas palabras, el perfecto día, puede despedirlo sabiendo que otro día también iban a tener un momento perfecto, tal vez mirando esas tan lejanas, pero en ese momento cercanas, estrellas del cielo.

Edward ya se había retirado, y estaba subiendo al taxi de vuelta a su casa, cuando ella se dio cuenta que en el interior del envoltorio de chocolate había una nota.

_"Si me extrañas por las noches, deje mi corazón al otro lado de la luna. Te quiero. Edward"_

Ella derramando la última lágrima de la noche, lee el papel por segunda vez y repite entre susurros, "_Cuida de mi corazón lo he dejado contigo", _sabiendo que algún día a él le llegarían esas palabras.

* * *

**_Gracias, por leerlo. Alex espero de verdad que te haya gustado. Tome prestada la última frase, porque me encanta y quedaba muy bien en este one-shot._**

**_Saludos a todos y que tengan un lindo fin de semana._**

**_"Cada historia tiene un final, pero en la vida cada final es un nuevo comienzo"_**

**_Anto Story_**


End file.
